


闲的诱惑3

by alandi



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 双性，第三人插入。捆缚，踩奶，双龙。有侮辱闲场景。
Kudos: 18





	闲的诱惑3

自从范闲孕期第五个月时被燕小乙故意的按在床上玩弄的时候，他就开始明白这事可能不好过去了，他想对五竹说燕小乙对他做的事情，但却发现自己无论如何都说不出口，范闲沉默着坐在家里，又忍受燕小乙的第二次、第三次、第四次的侵犯。

到现在，他都已经快八个月了，而燕小乙却仍然不放过他，范闲努力的跪坐着，身子被粗糙麻绳捆缚跪在地上，眼睛什么都看不见，口中咬着一段绳结绕到脑后结结实实的阻止范闲的声音，范闲看不见燕小乙，他只能靠耳朵去听燕小乙的声音，他听见燕小乙在他身后，这两个月他被燕小乙玩弄调教过的身子早就敏感且贪淫，范闲跪坐着咬紧下唇，身子发着抖被粗糙麻绳勒出红痕，而还淌着水的雌穴里正湿答答的夹着根死物一样的假阳具，范闲垂着头不吭声，他不知道该如何向其他人说自己被合法丈夫侵犯的事儿，毕竟再说，这对他而言也太尴尬，范闲沉默着，突然感觉到有人在吮吸他乳尖，而燕小乙的笑声却从他身后传出。

是谁？屋里还有第三个人？

范闲呜呜呻吟挣扎着，却只能听见燕小乙的笑声，那陌生人含咬着范闲的乳尖舔咬，一股奶液不受控制从他乳孔内喷出，那人反而更加愉悦的开始吮吸范闲乳尖，这对范闲而言太过分也太刺激，他只能咬着绳结努力的想要挣开，但八品的身手怀着孩儿完全无力反抗，那陌生人按住范闲的肩膀，肆意舔弄着他乳尖，而另一边却孤零零的被空置着溢着奶。

燕小乙绕到范闲身前，抬脚用鞋尖压碾着青年的乳尖，范闲惊喘一声乳尖直接喷出奶水，他重声喘息着呜咽，被两人一同戏耍逗弄，范闲腿部的绳被人剪开，燕小乙扯着范闲身上宽大白衬衫的衣角，而那陌生的人则是又貌似细心一颗一颗给范闲扣上了纽扣，口中绳结被人善意解开，范闲刚想说什么，就被一根阳具拍在脸上，那根性器不断蹭弄着范闲脸颊，他茫然的瞪着眼睛，开始后悔自己当初怎么会觉得燕小乙此人老实，那根性器捅入范闲口中，这些日子里这根东西不止一次的折腾玩弄过他，或许是口，或许是底下两处穴，都被燕小乙玩透了，只剩下范闲此时这般渴求性爱的身体，陌生的人从身后用手指去抚摸范闲的穴口，又将手指插入范闲体内。

范闲在抖，覆盖他双目的布条被泪水浸湿，柔软身体被肆意摆弄舒展，孕期的身子毫无反抗能力又被调教的贪淫沉迷那份快感，他抬着头，口中是燕小乙刚刚射入的精液，他的身子被燕小乙摸过各处，又因燕小乙的触碰而颤抖，范闲咽下口中液体，身子微微颤抖着，而那陌生人则是轻笑着将范闲双腿分开轻慢的扩张他的后穴，燕小乙并未扯下范闲脸上的布条，而握着范闲胯部将他抱起，后穴被根炙热性器抵着让他颤抖，雌穴也被燕小乙的阳具抵着，范闲有些恍惚失神，燕小乙的手小心翼翼的护着范闲让他倒在他身上，但恍惚失神着的范闲并不会注意到这些，他手上绳索也被解开，范闲第一时间下意识的去攥住燕小乙的肩膀，他眼上布条松动滑落露出青年被情欲熏红脸颊，燕小乙去亲吻范闲耳垂，动作稍显温柔，而身后陌生人像是个急性少年，火急火燎的往范闲体内冲撞，范闲身子前倾搂着燕小乙，腹部被小心护着，他闭着眼懒得去看是谁在侵犯他，只任由身后人一刻不停的顶撞着，粗重呻吟在范闲耳边让他有些恍惚，燕小乙反而不动了，只是搂着范闲轻声的哄，但范闲压根听不清楚燕小乙所说什么，他只是红着脸微微翘着臀任由身后那人予取予求，直到那人在范闲体内射出后，他掐住范闲腰身明显还想做些什么却被燕小乙瞪了一眼，便只能不甘心的退了下去。

此时屋内只剩范闲与燕小乙，狙击手温和的搂抱着他的小妻子，双手捏着青年腰胯又亲吻范闲乳尖，燕小乙比往常温柔，范闲却又不适应了，他红着眼睛喘息，整个人的身上都蒙上一层艳丽的红，眼尾也飘着抹艳色，孕期的范闲或许是娇贵的，他靠在燕小乙的怀里，意乱情迷而主动的扶着燕小乙开始动作，燕小乙紧紧搂抱着身上仅穿着件白衬衣，长发垂落在暮色中像个援交的坏孩子一样，燕小乙抬手在范闲屁股上打了一巴掌轻声说范闲是坏女孩，但沉溺情爱的范闲分明没听清楚，只是茫然的主动动作着，直到被燕小乙操到高潮，他前后穴里都夹着精液躺在地上，一双眼蒙着水雾。

燕小乙抱起范闲放在浴缸里头，范闲沉默着闭上眼睛。

他知道，一切都真的回不去了。

第二日范闲醒来，他看了眼手腕上的腕表，又摸着始终没法适应的颈环起了身，他洗漱完毕又换好衣裳，下楼时已经有个年轻男孩坐在那里了，他正端着杯牛奶，看见范闲时却是笑了起来，范闲知道他，燕小乙那个快成年的儿子，范闲往楼下走，而男孩看着范闲，开口

“小妈，早安。”


End file.
